glee2ndgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Spoilers
Glee:The Second Generation 2 is the second saga of the fanfic Glee:The Second Generation 1 Characters/Guest Stars Spoilers Andrew Garfield will portray Franklin's older brother he will be a recurring character Troian Bellisario will be portraying Christina Montgomery the twin sister of Franklin Taylor Swift,Shay Mitchell,Brant Daughtery and David Archuleta are new regulars Kristin Chenowelth will be reprising her role as April Rhodes for 7-9 episode arcs Neil Patrick Harris will also reprise his role as Bryan Ryan Nicki Minaj will be a guest star for 12-14 episodes arc Jane Lynch will return as Sue Sylvester and this time she will cause a lot of trouble for the New Directions Artie Abrams,Mike Chang,Blaine Anderson,Tina Cohen-Chang,Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans have graduated Grant Gustin will reprise his role as Sebastian Smythe but this time he is no longer a part of New Directions he is a lead in a glee club not the Warblers Vanessa Lengies will return so possibly she have activated The Troubletones again or in a new glee club? Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes) will return Episode Spoilers There will be 3 tribute episodes the first tribute is The Beatles, the second is Taylor Swift and third is still unconfirmed but there are possiblieties that (Nicki Minaj,Maroon 5 and Paramore) There will be another musical episode (Tangled),duet episode and a mash-off episode There will be Internationals in Paris Franklin will miss 5 episodes New Characters spoilers Ms. Roberts *She will be portrayed by Nicki Minaj *She will be the new coach of The Troubletones led by Sebastian with Sugar *She is described as a "mellow teacher" totally awesome Christina Montgomery *She will be portrayed by Troian Bellisario *She will be the twin sister of Franklin *She and Harmony will become enemies *She will join The Troubletones Alice Johnson *She will be portrayed by Taylor Swift *She is the first love of Franklin *She will join The Troubletones Spencer McOlsen *He will be portrayed by David Archuleta *He will join The Troubletones Benneth "Ben" McGreer *He will be portrayed by Alex Pettyfer *He will join The Troubletones Jominique Prescott *She will be portrayed by Shay Mitchell *She is the first girlfriend of Franklin *She will join the New Directions LJ Montgomery *He will be portrayed by Andrew Garfield *He is the older brother of Franklin Montgomery Sydney Montgomery *She will be portrayed by Holly Marie Combs *She is the mother of Franklin Montgomery Confirmed Songs *'Stupid Hoe' by Nicki Minaj *'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift. Sung by Franklin (Episode: TBA) - confirmed *'Count on Me/1,2,3,4' by Bruno Mars/Plain White T's *'1 + 1/Love on Top' by Beyonce. *'Heartbreaker' by'' Mariah Carey'' Storyline spoilers Sue Sylvester *She is going after the glee club again *She kicked Hallie,Michelle and Angela out of the Cheerios *Her mother will return *Her main target in the glee club is Franklin Michelle Song *She will return with a brand new look new haircut,dark red dyed hair and leather clothing *She will quit New Directions because she thinks that ever since she joined New Directions her life went through a lot of crap. *Franklin will talk to her about returning to New Directions but she will decline the offer but inside she really wants to *She will somehow defect to The Troubletones Franklin Montgomery *His childhood will be told which will be very shocking *He will re-connect with his first love which will confuse his feelings between his first love and Harmony *In one episode there will be a very shocking scene that involves him and Harmony *He will re-connect with his older brother which he have negative feelings too